


The Vampire of Wisconsin

by fights



Series: Phantom Vampire Romance Series [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I just write bad bodice ripping fanfics because it's in character for me! Apologies to Wisconsin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Vampire of Wisconsin

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I just write bad bodice ripping fanfics because it's in character for me! Apologies to Wisconsin.

Hail as big as clenched fists whirled around him, but he still held onto his cell phone while floating with his laptop. A storm was a brewing, but his plot had gone stagnant.

"Romance, you want me to write romance?" Danny saved his document and closed the file to yet another epic. The young twenty-something paused as his agent voiced through the other line.

"Well, your ghost stories and horror fiction are good (being who you are)," she beamed, hand clattering over her own keyboard. "Don't think of it as a bad thing. Think of it as a slight change."

"But all my other ghost stories are doing well enough," Danny moaned.

"We'll still accept them, but just try writing one, okay? We could both be making more money! Vampire romance is a big deal these days!" Danny's eyes widened at the subject, and he opened her mouth to interject but she beat him to the punch, "Just try it Dan-Dan, I know it's not your scene, but you don't want to be beat out by G. W. Montgomery do you?"[ **1** ]

Danny almost hissed at the thought of the other secret writer at Soft Quill overtaking him, the isolated writer always bested his sales by a handful of books. "BUT STAR!"

"Remember, I was the only book agent that has been kind enough to keep your identity a secret and work with you despite YOUR unpaid schedule."

"Okay, you've been a big help, but Vampire Romance?" Danny tugged at his overhanging mess of hair that spilled over his face, hand tracing over an old picture of his young self surrounded by his loved ones, arms around Sam. "I don't know, I don't do romances in real life myself. I'll get started on something and then you read it and we'll see. But c'mon give me some material here, I've never read any Vampire Romances!"

Star giggled. He could hear her sipping her specialty coffee through the phone, "C'mon Dan. You know, lonely, reclusive, exclusive single Vampire studs hungry for blood and love. Oh, I got to go, big boss! I'll fill you in with more later! Love your work Dan-Dan!"

"Vampire Romance," Danny looked dazed into his cell phone made to work through the ghost zone. He looked up to a ghost who just merely shrugged and floated off.

"Lonely bachelor vampires hungry for blood and love, sounds like Vlad." Danny eyes widened, opening up a new document in word. "Vlad. That's it!"

* * *

**The Vampire of Wisconsin**

_by ol' fighty_

__  


* * *

He hadn't really thought that Vampire Romance was such a money making genre until his book broke record sales, the royalties kept pouring in. It could keep him ghost hunting without worries or working forever. But the one thing he hadn't anticipated was the fan obsession. As Dan Pantomime he could write at leisure, attend a book signing in disguise, but with the double identity of Denise Lantome he had to be careful who he spoke to all the to how he contacted Star. Even Star became a little nervous, having to break Danny's secret identity to their boss after a while. While the people at the top understood and respected Danny Phantom's contributions to ghost fighting, the fans had been asking for appearances, autograph sessions, before the third (and last book) who knows what they would resort to in order to get close to trillionaire Denise Lantome.[ **2** ] The world knew very little about Denise Lantome, their pressing questions pushed the work of Dan Lantome to the back burner in Danny's mind. Work he once enjoyed.

The first book had been really easy to write, he took Vlad as the base, ripped out all his other characteristics, then built him changing him into a blonde gentleman named Giliad, who turned into a white haired vampire prince when transformed. He used his mother's name, but changed her personality. He used his father's... Well the Jacques character turned out debonair, charming, witty and likable. No where near the boorish, cheese-guzzling lout his father could be at times. The real tear-jerker was the strained friendship between outgoing Jacques and shy, but intense Giliad and their shared love for the simple handmaiden Madeline.

In the end, Giliad, who was serving the good, but lustful king as a knight eventually and regrettably felled a whole country to save Madeline from his designs. Giliad, who had been pretending to be human was "slain" in front of Madeline's eyes and due to the vampire's death, married Jacques, a humble sword-smith. The first book surprised expectations and was on it's fifth printing. Although they at first had given "Denise Lantome" her distance, they were now pushy, angry, demanding information, photographs, details of her past, who she was dating, and why she so secretive. The pressure online and in the ghost world was immense, Skulker even threatened to revolt if Denise didn't finish the series soon. (Of course, his sparkly Giliad shirt told a different story.)[ **3** ]

"Argh, I'm so stuuuck!" He pressed his hands into his eyes and groaned. "Perhaps another brainstorming session with the Ghost Writer over tea or a fly through the ghost portal would do."

He stretched on his couch as look to the Ghostly Dairy King who was melding different cheeses onto a cracker. His new home was medium sized but he was barely home, it was still filled with ghost hunting equipment (leftovers and experiments seized from Vlad's mansion). Ironically he chose to live in Wisconsin, as he was good friends with the Wisconsin Ghost, the Dairy King who, at best, loafed in his living room and filled his fridge with cheese. Danny Phantom was still active, but Danny Fenton had pretty much disappeared from the earth. Danny's life had become nomadic at best, catching ghosts all around the world as Danny Phantom, documenting ghost stories for his own books as Dan Pantomime.

"The door be knockin', now who could that be d'ere?" Came the warbled voice of the Dairy King, rising from his seat. "I should leave now, wouldn't want ter get in yer way."

Danny leapt up, happy to be distracted. He sprinted to the door, not far from the living room and opened the door. "Sorry, we don'—"

Danny almost "went ghost" at the sight.

"VLAD! You should be..." Danny Fenton took in the sight on a disguised Vlad Masters, it wasn't a very good disguise. In fact, it was a smelly disguise. Vlad Masters seemed to have been getting away on earth as a homeless man on the street for an indeterminate amount of time judging by his worn and used clothing. His face had grown an unsightly scraggly beard, and he slouched not due to age, but more due to depression and perhaps due to the strangely bulging sack on his back. "But how!"

"It's Victor Dalv now." He huffed, a part of Vlad still haughty... As haughty as a homeless man that was once a Vampire exiled in spacecould be. He stepped into Danny's residence and closed the door behind him. "Hello Dan Pantomime, or should I say Daniel Fenton, or should I say, Danny Phantom, or should I say Denise Lantome acclaimed author of the Vampire of Winsor Castle and the Veil of the Vampire."

Danny's eyes bulged, here was Vlad Masters after all these years shuffling towards Danny's shelf and glazing over and through the collections of his personal works. "You are Dan Pantomime and Denise Lantome. I rifled through your garbage—"

"You had no right to go through my garbage!" Danny shouted back.

"—You had no right to claim my ghost experiments!" Vlad retaliated, worn hands shaking as if clinging to a memory.

"You were in space," Danny's bit, the older Vlad flinched stepping back, bag hitting the shelf. Danny leapt to protect the older man from falling books. None came. The homeless half-ghost slipped from his embrace and scurried behind the coffee table, kneeling. He looked tired. Danny's voice fell as he sank into a chair, "and... I hauled it out of the garbage... They were throwing out your belongings."

Vlad's faced creased with sadness, reminding Danny of the older alternate Vlad. The one deserved a second chance. "I see, even now no one wants anything to do with me... Even after all these years... Even that idiot Jack Fenton, your father ended up hating me. I thought about that a lot in space. It was so beautiful, a lot like Maddie. I looked into the beautiful nothingness forever... But it was cold. It mad me realize what a fool I was... At first I was content to stay in space for eternity and atone, but I was hit by another asteroid and was carried back to earth."

Vlad chuckled sadly, "it's ironic, isn't it." His hand reached across the coffee table for one of the designs for the Vampire of Winsor Castle and didn't touch it, as if he would sully the art.

"I've been reading this series from the library, it's on-going, about a vampire who loses his first love and goes into mourning for two-hundred years until she is re-incarnated. You see the fascinating thing about your story is that the main character Giliad, doesn't get with his true love, Madeline. She's with the re-incarnation of the man he lost to years ago, Jacques. Both endings were tragic... And yet so familiar, that's why I have to say you've become my favourite author! I see now how much wiser, smarter and how much of a dashing young man you've become." Vlad looked at his attire in disgust, "I must be sullying your house with your presence... You probably still hate me—I don't know what came over me. I'll leave."

"No Vlad," Danny moved forward, but Vlad only shushed him away. His weak swat was stopped by a soft palm and slender fingers encircling over his wrist. "I don't hate you anymore. You're welcome to stay. Well..." Danny stifled a laugh, "as long as you'll have a shower too."

"A shower," Vlad chuckled lowly, "I haven't had one of those in a while..."

* * *

"I'm home Vl-I mean Victor!" Vlad popped his head from the kitchen, his hair was dyed black and he had shaved his face. The bushy beard was gone and Dany didn't miss it. Vlad had turned pretty domestic in his absence, although his skittish tendencies still remained from his days on the streets and sometimes his enterprising personality would arise while gardening. Danny had been sure to erect a high fence for privacy all around the premises, leaving some space behind his house for... Danny clutched the plans in his hands.

Vlad was no where near acting like his old self, he carefully came into full view. "I... I made a while roast chicken, it turned out well. I followed a recipe I found on the internet."

"Er, thank Victor. Let's go have dinner, together."

"Together?" Vlad clutched the tea towel nervously, causing Danny to freeze and then smile slowly.

The kitchen was pretty ugly without the mess, all seventies and brown and wood. Everything was so... wood.

"I mean, we live together. We've been living together for... Two months now," Danny stepped into the kitchen and noticed the sink full of dishes, but the plated table. "Sure I'm always hunting ghosts, but that comes with being Danny Phantom." Danny moved to the table, ignoring the mess and sitting at the table. The sheet of paper almost unfurled on the table, he grabbed it and smiled off Vlad's suspicious glare.

Vlad relaxed and picked up a mixing bowl, "I'm sorry Danny, the kitchen is a mess, I'll clean it up, you can eat without me."

"No, no!" Danny started, looking nervously down on his plans, "let's eat together!"

Vlad turned slowly and raised his eyebrow. "Danny, I feel bad. Look at the mess I've made, I'm a house guest and I'm making... a mess."

 _'That's what this is about,'_ Danny just flapped his hand, "come one Victor. You live here too. Now sit down before I use my ghost powers on you." Vlad looked a bit nervous again, causing Danny to sigh, "it's a joke. Let's just have dinner together, catch up."

Vlad set some dishes into the sink and rinsed his hands thoroughly before joining Danny at the table. They settled into dinner and then Danny cleared his throat after several minutes of dinner silence, "um... Victor... I wanted to talk to you about... The reconstruction of this house. I wanted your opinion on it."

Vlad paused, looking down at his meal unmoving. Then he finally dove back into his meal, "well why do you want my opinion?"

"Well, you live here too. And I'd like your opinions," a fork clattered and Vlad calmly picked it up. "V-Victor, is there something wrong?"

"Is it okay? For me to live here?" Vlad's voice began to rise, "is it really okay? It doesn't bother you? Me eating all your food, living in your house, sleeping in your bed. And on top of everything, I'm hiding here. I'm a wanted man, Dann-er-Dan."

To be exact, they were sharing a room with two twin beds.

And that was awkward enough.

All the other rooms were filled with ghost hunting equipment, which was why the house needed a renovation. Actually it always needed a renovation. It looked like an abandoned house with all the boards around it and the outside exterior in shambles. Danny pulled out the blue prints he had, a bigger master bedroom with an attached washroom. Beside that room another bedroom with a washroom and Vlad's room. Finally, another guest room... It could be the Dairy King's room.

"Danny, you can call me Danny." Danny stared at the plans anxiously, "And... Vlad, I saved the world. I think I could you from the world if you needed me."

Vlad looked at Danny with mixed emotions, "you'd... you'd do that for me?"

Danny turned away, his face turning red. "Oh course, I'm a hero aren't I. That means everyone right. Everyone deserves a second chance. Wouldn't you like a second chance?"

Vlad tapped the table nervously while looking away.

"Well, I'm giving you a second chance so as long as you don't go after mom or kill dad, you're welcome in this house. And you're living here from now and if you like it or not," Danny grabbed Vlad's empty plate placing on top of his own, "and I'm helping with dishes and clean up. End of discussion."

"No, I can do dishes alone—" Vlad attempted to grab hold of the plates, but let go of the dishes when he accidentally placed his hands over Danny's.

Danny raised a brow and moved to the sink and began washing, "er... Okay. Vlad you can put the uneaten food away and when you're done you can help me dry, okay? I mean, you cooked all of this—"

"—But you pay the bills, and put food on the table and hunt all the ghosts." Vlad stood up and began searching for the plastic wrap, he grabbed the carton and sealed the leftover food.

"And you cook and garden and clean," Danny struggled to think of less domestic tasks, "if it makes you feel better you can help me with my ghost technology. I wanted to build a new lab... You could help. Will you help me with my designs?"

"Help you... Build a lab?" Vlad responded slowly, the emotions of astonishment never left his face. Vlad quickly dried the dishes and put them away. "Danny, is that..."

"Ice cream!" Shouted the Dairy King with a spoon and bowls.

Danny pushed his way through to Vlad, "we can talk about the house plans ove—"

"—I'll have no such..." The bowl was shoved into his hands and he smiled down, "Cherries?"

* * *

Danny turned off the car and stepped out, closing the gate behind him. He pulled the keys from his pocket again and pressed the trunk button, popped the back and grabbed the groceries. After that, he walked to the front door as a human and phased through the front door once he was sure that he had doubled-checked that no one was looking.

It had taken several months during the summer to build and renovate, the last stages were spent on the exterior as there had been more alterations than expected. It was already mid-August. The house was a melody of colours on the interior, as Vlad loved to decorate with green, yellow and gold, while Danny chose blue, red and white. The exterior brink was changed from brown to red with a white roof, just to "blend in" and not stand out. It was quite... Modern. Despite the farmland roots.

From the entrance, to the left was the living room and behind the wall was a new bedroom. In front of the door was the stairs (underneath the stairs was a washroom) and in the hall to it's left, leading forward was the new reading room, which was once the old bedroom. And then there were the stairs going down and to the right of it was the dining room and behind that was the kitchen, leading to the patio and gazebo and then to the new farmland.

Everything had changed, the kitchen was no longer seventies chic, and had now become a modern(!) farm theme red and white with chickens as a theme. Most of the washrooms were yellow, gingham pink and white with a baby chicken theme. The living room, dining room and reading room on the main floor were a respectable green and blue combination, with hints of white. The theme was supposed to be the fields, it had turned out all right. Danny's room ended up blue, red and white with a space theme while Vlad's personal room ended up with a green and yellow with an obvious theme. Other rooms had been left plain, with the exception of one that was the Dairy King's guest room.

"Vlad, you in the lab?" Danny had checked the new kitchen, the re-designed modern living room, the three other bedrooms and the lab which ended up being in the basement. He phased out the back door and went to the last and usual place Vlad would be. "Vlad."

Vlad looked up from feeding petting his one of his cows, "hmm? Danny?"

"Back from shopping, hey Tulip." The ghost looked at him unamused, used to his ghost form. "I'm glad you don't get spooked anymore. Sour milk is gross."

"You're telling me," Vlad brushed his hands clean, pulled a bag out of Danny's hand to inspect the groceries. "Ahh, all the perfect ingredients for cheesecake."

"And brownies, the best part about living alone is that the cook chooses the meals." Danny morphed back into his human form and pushed the door open, "coming Vlad."

Vlad followed behind slowly, eyes on Danny. The young man had grown into a tall twenty-something, growing broad and masculine, but not heavy set like his father.[ **4** ] His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while he had opted into growing a beard. A small goatee. And he always wore his clothes a little too tight.

"Vlad, are you checking me out?" Danny looked over his shoulder with a teasing smile.

"No, no! I just noticed you..." Danny stopped and a calm breeze swept the long grass, making the field look like a green lake. Vlad gulped, which made Danny cock an eyebrow. "I mean you've grown up, Danny."

"Is that it, Vlad?" Danny swung the grocery bag in his hand twice, "hah, took you a while."

* * *

Vlad stood by the doorway, in the dark. The late-August heat was begining to die down, it was these time that becoming ill was common. Vlad had come to close the window, but hadn't noticed Danny was still awake... And home even. The wind rustled Danny's loose hair. Vlad carefully poked his head into the reading/writing room. Ther was Danny, at the writing table with his laptop and book designs. "Danny, you're still up?"

"Just sending my story," Dany shut his laptop and rose to stretch. The light illuminated a small portion of the room, making Vlad timid into intruding into the light.

"You're done," came the mild tone of astonishment, which won him a smirk.

"Welp, I finally figured out the ending Giliad should have..."

"And that is," Vlad enquired softly.

"A happy one," Danny took a large step forward leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Vlad's parted lips, "goodnight Vlad."

"Danny, wait!" He only saw Danny's feet slip into the above room.

* * *

"Here you go girl, safe and sound." Danny Phantom dramatically floated to the ground, setting the young girl down with her fluffy white puppy. Saving people from ghosts were everyday, but when the occasion called, he'd assist the police with saving people from burning buildings. Which he was glad to do as he was in his home town of Amity Park.

"Thank you Danny Phantom," she threw her arms around the hero and kissed his cheek, "I love you Danny Phantom."

"Awwwwwww," the crowd's cooed.

"Isn't that cute."

The flashes of lights were brighter than usual, causing Danny to turn and face a swarm of photographers. "What's the... Paparazzi!"

"Hello Danny Phantom or should we say, Denise Lantome!" Grinned an evil tabloid paper reporter.

Danny gasped but the crowd tightened, frightening the girl and her dog and making it impossible for them to be reunited with the girl's mother and father.

Star arrived with a screech of her wheels, leaping from her car. She charged through the crowd's shouting and pushing the hungry reporters and news people away. A beautiful woman he had never seen before, parting the reporters who quivered with fear. The gap allowed the little girl to run through into her mother's arms.

"Sorry Danny Phantom, it's a shame that we're meeting under such dire circumstances, but your name was leaked to a rival news source and we had to confirm." Danny's jaw hit the floor when he realized that the woman was none other than his big boss and the boss of most of the media in North America. "Your identity as Danny Phantom has been revealed as well as Dan Pantomime, I'm sorry if it's a bid reason you won't want to work with us in the future, I understand. Again, I apologize that this had to happen to such a hero like yourself, but we'll have to probably run a small announcement here to confirm your identity and a bigger one later."

"Right now," his eyes turned to see that the camera's were already rolling. It was all happening too soon... Vlad, he had to hurry home to in case the paparazzi were there too! He managed to procure a mic and began to speak:

"People of the world, Denise Latome, Dan Pantomime and once again Danny Phantom are all pseudonyms for Danny Fenton. I'm sorry, my life as Danny Fenton became too much and now my life as both writers for too pen names has become to much. This is the last book of my vampire trilogy, it is called _'An Angel's Vampire.'_ It was inspired from someone I knew so many ways, this book is dedicated to that person." Danny took in a deep breath, he had to choose now or never. His life writing Vampire Romance, being swept away in a torrent of business... Again... Like before. Ruining another relationship. Hurting more of those he cared for. "This will be my last book."

"What will you do now, now that you're retired from writing Denise?" The reporter smiled, it looked like she was a mega fan too.

"Er," Danny scratched his head, "Well, I'd like to get married. Maybe start a family, continue the family business. Maybe?"

"With your old flame Sam Manson?" Came a nasal voice.

Dany's eyes flashed with anger, "Sam and I have been broken up for—Sam?" [ **5** ]

Sam pushed through the crowds in her goth regalia, Mayor Tucker not too far behind. "Danny? We've been looking all over for you!"

"That's it for today," he gave his big boss a sorry look, but she nodded back firmly, "call me when you want to hold the full meeting. My Fenton phone got it!"

"We will, thanks for the millions, Fenton." His big boss smiled warmly. Then she blinked and then shouted, "we're making a movie still! Is that still okay?"

"Sure thing! Awesome!" Danny Phantom shouted back, flying in the air.

"Come back Danny!" Sam yelled into the sky, stumbling with her high heels. "You have to talk to your family and I sometime! You can't run away forever!"

"Vlad? Vlad!" Danny ran through the house in ghost mode and realized where he should be, where he should have been from the start. "The barn!"

He had been right, Vlad was saying a low and humbled good-bye to Violet. Danny was careful not to startle the cows, but they seemed to sense him with a grumpy moo.

Vlad stood fearfully, clutching his one black bag. Something he must of found in the attic. "You weren't supposed to be back so soon."

"You closed the ghost portal. I flew here. Why are your bags packed Vlad?" Danny returned to his human form and grabbed onto Vlad's arms. "Are you leaving?"

"Lower your voice," Vlad hissed. He looked away to one of the sleeping cows. "You'll spook the cows."

"Vlad, we're talking." Danny tried not to force Vlad to come with him, but the older man resisted. The younger man let go and looked Vlad dead in the eye, "what's happening?"

"I... Now Danny... *sigh* Danny, you're twenty-" Vlad struggled to find the true age of Danny inside his head and failed, "-something. One day you'll get married and have a family. And I'll... I'll just get in your way. And that one day, you'll get what I'll never dare to achieve again. A family, children, friends—Where are you taking me?"

In a quick motion, Danny was carrying Vlad away, ignoring the bag Vlad had packed to escape.

"I'm not going with you! I'm doing you a favour! MMF!" Then Danny kissed Vlad, in a way he'd never kissed anyone before because he had to convince Vlad to stay in the only way he knew how. "Danny, what are you? Mmf."

"Vlad," Danny said sternly, setting Vlad down on the tall Wisconsin grass, [ **6** ] and began to remove his T-shirt, "I'm going to keep kissing you until you realize I feel about you."

"DannMmf!"

"Still kissing you."

(Two hours later...)

"Danny, I think we should push our twin beds together."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"Hello Daniel," Vlad replied smoothly, slinking by. It was pretty close to being Christmas and both Danny and Vlad had jumped into the spirit of the holidays. Danny almost dropped the home made eggnog watching the way way Vlad moved, it always made the younger man feel like his ghost senses were tingling. Even though Vlad was wearing a red button up cardigan with Santa patch on it, Danny pushed the older gentlemen down onto the couch. Danny handed Vlad a cup of eggnog and began unbuttoning Vlad's shirt with a single hand. Vlad chuckled lowly, mid-sip, his other hand curling under Danny's chin. He then leaned in to whisper in a sultry tone, "I made crown of lamb."

The door was kicked in, causing Vlad to knock Danny off of him. Luckily the mug didn't break. And luckily they changed the carpet to wood because come summer that eggnog would have stunk. "Valerie!"

"Tucker! Sam!" Danny shouting, lying on his back. He noticed the other figures behind him, "Jazz, mom, dad! Don't shoot! Especially Jazz!"

"Nice way to fool us all this time, Danny Phantom. You've been hiding in plain sight registered under the name Danny Phantom!" Valerie cocked her gun and grinned, "I was hired by your parents and Mayor Tucker to track you down."

"Six years and no cards, no phone calls, your mother and I—HOLY GHOST! VLAD MASTERS!" His father turned on the ecto-bazooka, only for it to be grabbed out of his hand by the security system.

Jack Fenton sighed at his empty hands, defeated. Maddie patted his shoulder, "there, there, Jack. VLAD MASTER'S STOP RIGHT THERE—and button up your shirt, eurgh! I didn't need to see that."

Mayor Tucker covered his eyes, "seconded."

"I'm glad I installed that security system," Danny rose from his position and stood in front of his partner so Vlad could button up his shirt properly without an audience. "Mom, dad, Jazz, everyone else. What the heck? I told you all to leave me alone. I'm a grown up now and I can make my own decisions."

Jazz wilted, "but Danny we miss you."

"And it's Christmas soon." Jack sobbed before wiping his tears up and blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

"This is all my fault," Sam added. "If I hadn't said those awful things to you, things wouldn't be this way. I'm so sorry, Danny."

"Haaaaa~" Danny groaned into his hands, "this ruins my plans."

Danny slunk into the seat beside Vlad, who squeezed his arm with a smile. Danny could help but match his eyes and smile back. Daniel blinked back to his audience, who were looking grossed out and disturbed by the two half-ghosts public displays of affection.

"Ahem, Vlad, Daniel." Maddie was using her mother's voice now, trying not to cringe at the idea that her son and Vlad were... Involved. "is it all right if we come in."

Vlad shot up and hurried to the kitchen. "Great Yule Log! I'll get some refreshments!"

"I'll clean up here," Danny moved to the table a swiped some decorative Christmas napkins. He paused and glanced at the door, "you guys can all come in."

"Danny, you sure cleaned up nicely. This is a fantastic crown of lamb," Jack turned to his wife in between bites of crown of lamb and duck. "Maddie is that what this is called?"

"Yes, dear," Maddie rolled her eyes at her oafish husband. "This dinner was fantastic, so I saw the news. When are you getting married, Danny? Who's the lucky girl? Will you be bringing her over for Christmas?"

Hope glimmered in his mother's eyes, also ignorance. Danny sighed, why did Vlad love his mother again? He loved his mother, but she was his mother.

Danny's hand covered his eyes in woe, "my plans..."

"Er, Mr. Fenton I think Danny has some plans for this Christmas." Tucker gave his friend a thumbs up and was met with an old smile, 'what are friends for?'

"Well how about Easter?"

Danny looked at Vlad.

Vlad closed his eyes and responded duly, "Easter sounds good."

"I wasn't asking you, Vlad."

"Well, you're going to have to ask Vlad too from now on." Danny's hand wrapped around Vlad's, "because er... He's your future son in law?"

Vlad smiled back warmly, ignoring the weirded-out faces and the comments on Vlad's age. "Danny, are you...?"

"BRAINWASHING!" Jack Fenton shouted, throwing some pudding that Danny barely blocked with a plate. Dinner devolved into a food battle between the Fentons, Danny Vlad and everyone else defending themselves as they didn't know there was a washer and dryer downstairs yet and the battle ended in a snowball fight with no lobotomy for Danny.

"Your dad can sure eat a lot," Vlad wiped his sweat away with the back of his hand.

Danny slouched against a wall, mop in hand. "Too bad he can't NOT make a mess. Thank god they're gone... I'm sorry, Vlad. They just—"

His words were cut off by a invigorating kiss, Vlad pulled away, looking dazed himself. "Did you really mean that by... son-in-law?"

"Well, on Christmas it's Truce Time in the Ghost World." Danny's tone lowers to almost a hum, "there's nothing in the Ghost World that doesn't allow marriage between two ghosts."

Danny swept Vlad into his arms and smiled wide, which was always temporarily awkward because Vlad was his parents age.

Vlad swung his arms around his former rival, "sooo... I was thinking and reading the last book. And I wanted to ask you, was the Vampire of Winsor about me?"

"Errr, about that—" It was Danny's turn to get interrupted by a searing kiss that made him phase through the floor. Danny's head was spinning, he lazily shot an weak ecto blast to open the gate to the Ghost World. "Wow..."

"Shall we go, Duncan?"

"And the ghost man and the vampire ghost lived happily ever after. The end." Ghost Writer chuckled, "that'll get Danny back for writing a better Vampire Romance story than me. I'm sure he'll appreciate this one. It practically wrote itself! HAH!"

And even the Ghost writer lived happily ever after.

* * *

**  
** Author's Note:  


I've been watching Danny Phantom non-stop! After I stopped, I started to write this non-stop. I was thinking of every trashy romance novel I've read and don't you think Vlad fits that role. Vlad was broken after his return to earth and ended up mild and timid, if I ever continue this he'll be back to his old, grouchy self (with a little domestic happiness thrown in).

_Footnotes:_

[ **1** ] You didn't see that coming, Danny's rival writer in the first sequence was G(host) W(riter) Montgomery! I

[ **2** ] + [ **3** ] The Vampire Romance bit is a bit of a snipe at twilight, if you haven't guessed.

[ **4** ] If anyone is wondering he looks like a non-ghost version of his evil alternate, Dark Danny. But good.

[ **5** ] Danny and Sam broke up due to Danny's ghost hunting and popularity encroaching onto Sam's life. They both weren't prepared for the changes. Sam said some things and being misunderstood, Danny left and eventually became a writer. He occasionally does travel to space, but not as an astronaut but as a celebrity although he still loves space travel.

[ **6** ] I've never been to Wisconsin, the grass is long. heheheh.

* * *

**Extra:**

There wasn't really EVER a line up at the chapel, but it was really random that there were two pairs in the history of the ghost world to ever marry on the same day. Since both pairs were eloping, it was odd that they would even choose the same day. Fright Knight and Skulker were obviously here for Vlad, but Danny had a sinking feeling that all the other ghosts were here as spectators. After all, it wasn't every day two fierce rivals got together in holy-BINDING-matrimony on Christmas, especially when the truce was in effect.

Frostbite merely smiled, happy to be 'Best Ghost' while Skulker ignored teasing from Ember about being Ghost-of-Honour.

"Vlad, you are SO my Ghost-of-Honor at my Ghost Wedding," Skulker hissed, Spectra and the other girls giggled at the ghost wearing a ghastly dress of green and yellow.

"What are you trying to say, Skulker!" Ember teased to the ghost hunter, whose face was turning red despite being a ghost.

"Not yet, Ember! I still have a lot of hunting to to do." Ember folded her arms and pouted, causing Skulker to defend himself. "C'mon babe! You're know you're my only girl! You SO owe me Vlad."

The doors flung open with the usual fan fare, only the bride and groom seemed embarrassed to have a crowd.

"Out of the way, bun in the oven!" Shouted Lunch Lady emerging from the chapel with her groom at her side.

"Lunch Lady? Box Ghost?" Vlad and Danny said in unison.

"Danny Phantom? Vlad Plasmius? said the other pair.

Lunch Lady and Box Ghost looked at each other curiously and then looked back at the couple.

Box Ghost finally asked the question that explained everyone's ongoing giggling, "so which one of you is having the baby?"

"WHAT? DANNY?"

"Vlad, I don't know what everyone is talking about?" Danny barely dodged the pink energy beam. "We're just eloping, guys!"

"You didn't know, Danny? I thought you did. Oh dear." Frostbite murmured lowly, and then became his jovial self again. "Ghost only marry when they have ghost children to look after."

Skulker cackled and cocked his gun, "I know it's Christmas, but a shotgun is mandatory in a ghost wedding. It's also an unbroken rule."

And they still managed to live happily ever after, even after the wedding.


End file.
